


Hot Tramp, I Love You So!

by Cadeauxxx



Category: David Bowie (Musician), Scarlett Johansson - Fandom, The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders from Mars - David Bowie (Album)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, David Bowie Tribute, F/M, Facials, References to David Bowie, Titty fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2019-11-04 08:58:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadeauxxx/pseuds/Cadeauxxx
Summary: Scarlett Johansson plays into a rock star fantasy dedicated to David Bowie.





	Hot Tramp, I Love You So!

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This story is completely fictional and did not happen. All characters and names are fictional and were made up.
> 
> This story is a tribute and dedication to David Bowie's memory. Rest in peace, you were an inspiration and will forever be missed.

**Los Angeles, California**  
  
The lights flickered before shining a round flare over a center stage. A black stage was set, a wall of black 'Marshall' vintage style amplifier cabinets sitting behind the drum set. Soon, guitar chords rang out and the lights moved to the center revealing a man holding a guitar in front of a microphone stand. His look had avoided touching the more common clichés of the 'rock star' image. His hair was short, dyed in a flaming orange. Over his body he wore a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, only with a black vest underneath to match the black pants. Over his face was the paint of a lightning bolt in blue and red. This was a specific look from the clothes to the face paint that he was paying tribute to. Over his shoulder was a guitar strapped and cradled in his left hand. This was showtime, all waiting to strike the first chord with his pick after he turned up the volume knob to the music making machine in his hands.   
  
The guitar's body was painted in a red sparkle known as 'Candy Apple Red' and a white pickguard. Beyond the body, was two single coil pickups in the neck and middle, and a humbucker in the bridge area. The neck of the instrument was fit with a rosewood fingerboard and 21 frets. The headstock of the guitar had one of most well known company names in music, there was no mistaking this guitar: The Fender Stratocaster. When the strings rang out through the wall of amps behind him, the lights moved and revealed more bodies on the stage. Off to the left, a man with long blonde hair stood in a gold costume with a different guitar strapped over his body: a Les Paul Custom. The body of the guitar was stripped of it's original black paint, revealing a natural finish. On the right side, was a man standing in a blue outfit with a bass guitar over his neck. The bass was in the shape of an 'SG', and finally: a drummer sat at a station behind the three men.   
  
A riff was played by the singer voicing over his guitar. After the first time, the drums kicked in and the bass followed behind the riffs. It wasn't until the riff was repeated at the first chord did the second guitar become heard, playing right on key for dual leads. The riff was repeated again and then the singer stood in front of the microphone and closed his eyes. The drums and bass played rhythm, just as he sang the opening lines of the song.   
  
 _"Ziggy played guitar, jamming good with Weird and Gilly!_  
 _The spiders from Mars. He played it left hand, but made it too far..._  
 _Became the special man, then we were Ziggy's band..."_  
  
Away from the stage was an empty auditorium. This was all only a rehearsal for the bigger picture at works. In the front row of seats sat a man in a suit watching his actors at work. The past four months had been filled with endless work of teaching actors, training them for musical performance. The director was Ken Maslin who sat emotionless, watching them play through the song. They moved from the early riffs, to the bridge and the chorus. Flawlessly, the band performed right on tempo and key to the song. Across from the director sat an actress with blonde hair, her attention had been grasped. For her, this was the movie dream of a lifetime after this year. Right now, she couldn't move her eyes off the singer as the song was played.   
  
 _"Making love with his ego, Ziggy sucked up into his mind!_  
 _Like a leper messiah..._  
 _When the kids had killed the man I had to break up the band!"_  
  
The song was moving to a close, reverting back to the infamous riff that ran through the song after the final chorus. Still, the woman couldn't move her eyes from the singer. His name was Mike but none of that mattered at the moment. The song was coming to a close and she could not wait until the next one was playing. After the last words were spoken and the final notes to the song began to ring out, the director stood up and clapped his hands. Ken was impressed with the performance, a great improvement over last week's rehearsal.   
  
"Yes, yes! Very good job gentleman, that will be all for today!"   
  
From the stage, the singer took a sigh before nodding his head and replying through the microphone at the director.   
  
"Alright, thank you."  
  
Stepping away from the microphone now, he followed the rest of his co-stars who put down their instruments on guitar stands next to the wall of amplifiers. A minute later, they formed a line to walk out of the door on the back end of the stage and leave. The woman from the front row of the audience got up out of her chair, rustling her leather jacket before stomping her heels down on the floor. Her shoes echoed a loud thump as she made her way to the back exit walking alone. She didn't need anyone to go with her, for the person she wanted to see would be all alone. The woman was Scarlett Johansson of all bombshells in Hollywood.   
  
The buxom blonde actress walked, swaying her hips in a pair of black jeans. Over her body was a leather jacket, unzipped to reveal a black low cut T-shirt revealing her sexy cleavage. She had been cast in the film to play the lead romance, a dream role for her since the film would be dedicated to tribute to the music of David Bowie. Scarlett had once said that Bowie was her first crush, she had nothing but respect for him. Even in her own musical ventures, she received the honor of having him work alongside her in the studio. The film was a loosely based fiction tale about a struggling rock band, all playing covers of the legend's finest work. Scarlett was cast as the lead girlfriend alongside the singer, just the role she wanted in the film.  
  
Once she made it backstage to where the costume rooms were, it was time to hunt down Mike. He was an upcoming actor in the business, just turning 30 years old a couple months ago. Scarlett found herself quite attracted to the man. It helped on one hand that he was playing a character on screen based off her favorite rock star, but he also had the handsome looks she preferred. Stomping her heels down the halls, she turned to find his specific room and walked on in. There he sat, the makeup removed from his face while he sat in a chair with the guitar unplugged in his hands practicing short riffs. Scarlett smirked as she looked down to greet him.   
  
"Hey there, Mike...You were great on stage, as usual."   
  
His eyes looked up to see the buxom beauty. Scarlett's hair had been cut a little short for this movie, giving her a 'punk' look in fashion. Mike gave her a smile before replying, the guitar rested in his hands.   
  
"Thanks Scarlett, it was better than the last few takes...I don't think I sing as good as him though."   
  
"Pretty difficult to top a legend, but you're doing a good job so far with our tribute."   
  
"I can't wait till we get to playing my favorite Bowie song..."   
  
She looked down at him before smirking.   
  
"Oh yeah? You never told me what song that is."   
  
Without answering her, Mike moved his hands over the guitar and then began to slowly play the notes ringing out over the unplugged instruments. Once he played the riff, Scarlett called out to him.   
  
"Rebel Rebel!"   
  
He nodded to her, smiling big while she spoke again.   
  
"I should've guessed, since you always love playing the riff to that...Doo, doo, doo, doo..."   
  
"Yep, it's my favorite Bowie song. I can't wait to do it on film..."  
  
She smirked at him, crossing her arms over her chest. Mike's eyes wandered from her face down to the ample view of her amazing cleavage. Scarlett was definitely tease him, all for a reason. After months on the set working together, it was time to finally get to know each other off work.   
  
"How about you come to my place tonight, Mr. Rock And Roll Star?"   
  
Mike's eyes looked up at her with a shocked expression, was she serious?   
  
"Really?"   
  
Scarlett nodded.   
  
"Yes, let's have some time together. No work in between, I think we've spent enough time on this movie. I need some company tonight and well, you...You're easily my first choice."   
  
"Am I?"   
  
She stepped forward to him and ran her hand over his shoulder before giving him the reassuring smile.   
  
"Yes, why would I waste my time with anyone else?"  
  
"Alright, let me get changed out of this outfit and then I'm all yours for the night."   
  
"Sounds good to me, I'm keeping my outfit on though...I figure you aren't going to complain about a girl in leather."   
  
He laughed and shook his head.   
  
"I would never complain about that, babe! Give me just a minute to change and then I'm in your company."   
  
******************  
  
3 HOURS LATER   
  
From the movie studio back into the city, Scarlett and Mike had made it back to the hotel. It was funny to him that she wanted to spend time with him, for he figured she would be flirting with the other cast members, not necessarily him. Here he was, feeling lucky in general due to her choice. The film itself was the least of their concern it seemed. To appear in a fictional story, based around stories and songs of David Bowie's long career was something of an honor for everyone to have a part in. He thought about it every day, since he was the one playing the lead man. Bowie was an icon and idol, even to Mike. His goal was to pay this ultimate tribute to the man.   
  
Right now, Scarlett sat at the table in the kitchen of the hotel room, drinking herself a glass of whiskey. She had removed her leather jacket, sitting only in the pair of jeans and a white T-shirt with David Bowie's 'Scary Monsters' album cover over it. For her, Bowie was her first crush and it seemed funny that now she would be in this film next to Mike. Despite it being an on-screen relationship, she was well aware that they needed to develop a true chemistry in real life to make their moments on camera seem more realistic with a touch of emotion. Across from the room, Mike stepped back into the kitchen. Scarlett's eyes looked up at him as she spoke.   
  
"Shame we haven't spent much time together off the set by now...I take it that you live a lonely life, Mike."   
  
He sighed, simply nodding his head. There was no reason to disagree with her, while he stopped his feet and responded.   
  
"Yeah, I guess you could say that."   
  
Scarlett smirked.   
  
"Well tonight, we're going to fix that problem in your life."  
  
She got up from her chair at the table, walking over towards him and giving him a playful smirk. Scarlett liked to tease a man before she came up strong with her seduction. Her barefoot were noiseless over the floor, both of them had removed their shoes upon entering the hotel room. Walking back into the living room, Scarlett noticed a stereo off to the side near a wall. There was a stack of CD's sitting there. Among them, she noticed a Mick Ronson album; a copy of Bowie's Aladdin Sane record, and Roxy Music's debut album. She was impressed at the albums, definite proof that he had taken the film role seriously. By now, Mike had followed her into the living room. She turned around and smiled at him.   
  
"Looks like someone has been doing their homework for this movie."   
  
"Yeah, I have! I want it to be a true tribute, since I'm in the driver's seat as the main character!"   
  
Scarlett laughed at him, taking one of the CD's and turning on the stereo. She didn't even ask him first about it, but that didn't matter. She doubted that he would say no to her, if she wanted to play some music. The stereo was empty, so she slid the disc to Aladdin Sane into the player and closed it. She flipped the songs, picking a raunchy number to play at track 5. When she pressed the play button, the speakers began to rumble. The sound of a distorted guitar echoed out as she turned and looked over at Mike. Before he could say a word, Scarlett laughed and spoke to him.   
  
"I love this song, come on! I wanna show you a good time!"   
  
Mike stood there in front of her, so Scarlett decided to turn up the heat and play aggressive with him early on. She stepped towards him, slowly moving her hips as she pulled his hand hard. He stumbled forward, before she stepped back and turned around. She bumped her ass over his crotch, dancing to the rhythm of the song as the lyrics flowed. This was a dirty song, one that Scarlett had memorized and planned to use for this moment. She had to move fast, gripping the front of his pants and smirking to him. Mike was taken back at how fast the moment was changing. Scarlett looked down and seen the bulge in his pants, all before yelling out to him.   
  
"Get your pants down, now!"   
  
He quickly unbuckled his belt and began to slide his pants down, the chorus to the song served only as a hint of things to come.   
  
"Crack, baby, crack,   
  
Show me you're real  
  
Smack, baby, smack, is that all that you feel  
  
Suck, baby, suck,  
  
Give me your head  
  
Before you start professing   
  
That you're knocking me dead!"  
  
While he pulled his pants down, Scarlett threw her shirt off, revealing her busty chest to be in nothing more than a little black bra. Everything was moving so fast now, just the way she wanted it. She sank down to her knees as the song continued, pulling his underwear down as his cock sprang to life, nearly slapping across her right cheek. Scarlett worked fast, wrapping her little hand around the shaft and stroking him nice and hard. Mike went on and took his shirt off, throwing it to the side as he looked down at the Hollywood A-Starlet stroking his dick. Like before, the lyrics to the song painted a picture of what was about to unfold.   
  
"You sold me illusions for a sack full of checks,  
  
You've made a bad connection 'cause I just want your sex!"  
  
Once more, the chorus began to play. Scarlett was forced to work with speed. When the lyrics moved to 'smack, baby, smack', she quickly used her hands to slap the back of Mike's ass. The next words in the song were even more suggestive, just as she parted her puffy lips and lowered them down on his cock. Scarlett quickly bobbed her head up and down on his shaft, sucking it hard and fast. Her right hand moved to cup his balls, rubbing them between her fingers while her left hand pushed up against his leg. Mike moaned out, taking a deep breath.   
  
"Holy shit, Scarlett! Yeah, suck it!"   
  
She ignored his words. He was still a bit surprised how fast she had moved on him. Over and over, her mouth slobbered all over his meat pole. The song would be moving real soon from the CD, the next song up was 'Time'. A slow number that she hoped would lead to some slow hardcore sex with him. All the months they had been spending together working on this movie about a rock star, she was glad to finally live out the experience in a way. Pushing her mouth down on his cock, Scarlett buried her lips at the base, revealing to him that she could take his entire length. She held herself there for a good minute before gagging and coughing on it. She came up, making a loud pop noise off his cock before spitting on it and wrapping her little hand back around the shaft. She licked it, and looked up into his eyes.   
  
"You like this, Mike?"   
  
"Oh fuck yeah, I do babe!"   
  
"Good! Cause there's something I want you to do to me after I make you cum..."   
  
Looking back down at the shaft, she slid it back into her mouth as the song faded out. Mike moaned as Scarlett began to suck on him once more. Loud slurping sounds could be heard from down below, even over the music playing.   
  
"What do you want me to do, Scarlett?"   
  
She came off his cock once again, making a loud pop noise as she spoke to him.   
  
"I want you to fuck me like you're a rock star!"   
  
"I will gladly do that, babe!"   
  
"And cum all over my face, too!"   
  
Scarlett winked at him before she went back down on his cock, sucking on it hard. The song had faded out into the next. 'Time' had begun play with the slow piano outro. The song had to compete with the sounds of her mouth slobbering and sucking on Mike's hard cock. She eventually stopped once more, strings of saliva dangling down. Scarlett didn't want to use all her time sucking on him. She pushed down her little bra, allowing her big breasts to pop out into play. Mike just watched her, knowing what was to come next. She looked up in his eyes and smirked.   
  
"You like big tits, don't you?"   
  
He nodded, not even bothering to reply in words. She laughed.   
  
"Yeah, I can read you so easily! A real rock star wouldn't forget these big titties either!"   
  
She pushed her hands to grip her huge breasts and hold them up. Mike knew what to do, using his fingers over his saliva coated rod to push his dick between those amazing breasts. His dick was coated in just enough spit from her mouth to make it easy for a good titty fucking. Scarlett closed her tits together and then, she took advantage of the slow tempo with the song. She began to rock her breasts up and down, slowly fucking his cock while David Bowie's voice sang the ballad song.   
  
"Time, he's waiting in the wings  
  
He speaks of senseless things  
  
His script is you and me, boy...  
  
Time, he flexes like a whore  
  
Falls wanking to the floor  
  
His trick is you and me, boy..."  
  
Moving her big breasts up and down over his cock, Scarlett had timed her movement with the piano clicking notes in the song. All Mike could do was take a deep breath, trying to hold off from blowing his load. It was difficult since she had worked him over with her mouth moments earlier. Soon, the song picked up in tempo and then Scarlett looked in his eyes moaning, as she began to move her breasts up and down faster.   
  
"Oh my god, Scarlett! Holy fuck!"   
  
"Oh yeah, you like that, don't you?"  
  
"I fucking love your tits!"   
  
"Mmmmm, cum for me! I want to taste your cum!"   
  
He took a deep breath, still moaning as she pounded his cock between her epic tits over and over. By now, he had forgotten of the song playing in the background. Scarlett wanted to make him cum and he refused to disappoint her. Her eyes looked up at him, she knew that he was approaching his breaking point. Still, her huge tits pumped his cock up and down until he finally swallowed his breath.   
  
"Oh, fuck! I'm about to fucking cum!"   
  
Quickly, Scarlett let go of her breasts and wrapped her fingers back around the shaft. She brought it up to her mouth and looked up into his eyes while her hand stroked him. The head of his cock lay on her tongue as Mike began to grunt, looking down at one of the most beautiful Hollywood women in the world begging for his orgasm. Breathing heavy, he watched as her hand stroked his cock as fast as she possibly could.   
  
"Ohhhh, FUCK!! OH MY GOD!!"   
  
His cock erupted between her fingers, shooting a thick wad into the roof of Scarlett's mouth. She moaned, looking in his eyes as another spurt of cum splashed over her tongue. The song was still going on, but it didn't phase her concentration one bit as she milked wad after wad of his cum into her loving mouth. Once she had drained him, she looked up at him and opened her mouth wide. Closing her lips together, Scarlett swallowed his cum down loudly.   
  
"Ahhhhh, that tasted so fucking good!"   
  
"God, it felt amazing."   
  
"You know what I want you to do now, right?"   
  
"You want me to fuck you, yes?'"  
  
"Yeah, but fuck me like a rock star, fuck me hard!"   
  
Raising herself from her knees, Scarlett had just noticed that the song would be coming to a close soon. Bowie's voice could be heard singing 'la la la la, la la la' while the piano was still playing a closing medley. Mike finally pushed his pants off his ankles, stepping out of them while she turned her back to him and undid the button holding her jeans together. Scarlett pushed them down, revealing her tight ass with a black thong tucked between the cheeks. Her eyes wandered over at the couch in front of her, just as she stepped her bare-feet out of the jeans and then pulled her thong down. When she turned around, Mike was in front of her. She pushed her lips to his and kissed him passionately while the intro to the next song began to play, striking loud guitar notes. 

 

Breaking the kiss, Mike moved his hands over her huge breasts. Scarlett looked behind her at the couch and took a few steps back. She wanted him to be in control, true to her word with the desire of him to fuck her 'like a rock star'. Mike kissed her again, just before Scarlett pulled him on top of her for them both to land on the couch with him on top. He moved his hands down to her hips, setting his feet back down on the floor as Scarlett had arched herself on the couch. Mike's eyes looked down, just as he felt his hard cock pushing towards her wet pussy. Scarlett yelled to him while feeling his cock slide into her opening.   
  
"Go on, yes! Fuck me Mike!"   
  
Mike pulled her legs to arch them over his shoulders while he began to buck his hips forward, slamming his cock into her lovely pussy. Scarlett's huge tits began to bounce while he thrust into her, all while the song had changed into a sweet pop ballad. The song was 'Prettiest Star', she hoped that by the time he was done fucking her, he would literally make her into a pretty star with his cum. Looking in his eyes, she moaned while the lyrics of the chorus entered her ears.   
  
"Staying back in your memory  
  
Are the movies in the past?  
  
How you moved is all it takes  
  
To sing a song of when I loved  
  
The prettiest star.."  
  
After the chorus, the main guitar riff played while Mike continued to pound his cock into the buxom Hollywood blonde's sweet pussy. He took a deep breath, unable to hold himself back from pounding into her hard. While Scarlett had tried to match the tempo of the song previous when she fucked him with her tits, Mike didn't care at all about the slow beat to the current song playing. He was in a world of pleasure pumping his cock into her pussy and didn't want it to end. Scarlett screamed out to him, her huge breasts bouncing with each thrust he made into her.   
  
"That's it, THAT'S IT! YEAH, FUCK ME!!"   
  
Already, she was beginning to come close to an incoming climax. Mike gripped her legs over his shoulders tightly, watching her breasts bounce while she closed her eyes and embraced the feeling of his cock pushing into her. Eventually, he forced himself to come to a stop and slide out of her pussy. Scarlett thought for a second that maybe he was about to blow his load, but instead, he moved her legs from his shoulders and allowed her to lay back on the couch. Now Mike was able to lay down on top of her, pushing his hands over those huge tits as he looked in her eyes and his cock entered her once again. Scarlett moaned while he couldn't help but speak to her.   
  
"This is something I never dreamed of when we started working together."   
  
"Oh yeah, Mike!? You mean to say you never thought about fucking me before!?"   
  
"I never thought I'd get to this point!"   
  
"Oh, Mike! Just shut up and make me CUM! MAKE ME CUM WITH YOUR HARD FUCKING COCK!!"   
  
Scarlett just had to yell in his face, seeming as he had forced her this close. His hands squeezed her huge breasts, feeling her nipples pressed against his palms as he continued to pound his cock into her. She wanted him to blow his load on her face, a true compliment to the song of 'Prettiest Star' but right now, Mike's mind was on other things. He was about to bust his nut deep within her. Taking a deep breath, he yelled out.   
  
"I'm fucking close!"   
  
"Oh yeah, make me cum Mike! YES!!"   
  
Ohhhhhh, fuck! Here it is baby!!"   
  
In that instance Mike couldn't hold back and his cock exploded deep within her as he felt her own orgasm hit. The song was coming to a close, just as both of them had hit their climax together. Scarlett didn't think about it, that she wanted him to paint her face in cum. He would get another chance to correct that mistake later on, for this was going to be far from the last time they indulged in sexual fun. She pressed her lips to his and kissed him hard, just as they had come to a close of pushing their bodies up against one another. Mike was spent for the night. As badly as he wanted to fuck every hole of her body, he would have to wait until he had the energy another day. He nearly collapsed, laying on top of her. Scarlett looked in his eyes, just as the song began to fade out.   
  
"I think you've got in you to be a rock and roll star, Mike."   
  
He couldn't reply to her, only thing he could do was push his lips to hers and kiss passionately once again. They both were tired, not caring as the CD in the stereo continued to play through songs. Scarlett wrapped her arms around him, just as he moved to allow his rod to exit her sweet pussy. Together they lay on the couch before falling into a deep slumber. The song had moved on from the disc, going to Bowie's cover of the Rolling Stones' hit song 'Let's Spend The Night Together'. Scarlett fell asleep, hearing the added lyrics to the song.   
  
"They said we were too young,  
  
Our kind of love was no fun...  
  
But our love comes from above,  
  
Do it!  
  
Let's make love  
  
Hoo!"  
  
******************  
  
3 DAYS LATER   
  
Back at the studio, Scarlett and Mike had their work cut out for them together on camera. It would be some time before there would be another band scene with the rest of the music performing actors. On camera, it was almost as if the night they spent together earlier during the week had paid off for a true relationship. Scarlett played her role as the love interest, while Mike remained as the struggling musician band leader. The scenes had taken place on a set involving a run down hotel. Scarlett sat at a piano in one particular scene, hitting the notes for the song in which she would identify as: Lady Stardust. Would she sing his songs of darkness and disgrace?   
  
Mike had fixed his hair back up, totally imitating Bowie's perfect image of the orange hair from 1976 between the album 'Station to Station' and his very own film; 'The Man Who Fell To Earth'. On film, he was making the wild mutation into a rock and roll star through the story. It was later in the day, time to get off the set and go home. He had dressed down in a grey suit with a white undershirt. Scarlett wore a black T-shirt and a pair of jeans, going with the usual 'rocker chick' look that the film required. Earlier in the day, they had worked on a love scene together within the hotel set, something reminiscent of what happened just days ago, simply without the hold smoldering lust. She couldn't keep her mind off him, even now as they were off the set and prepared to go home for the day. Scarlett walked towards him, while the rest of the crew were leaving the set and exiting the studio.   
  
"Hey hot shot, fun day huh?"   
  
He laughed, nodding his head to her.   
  
"Yeah, that was a lot of fun. Sharing kisses with you, kinda reminds me of something we did a few nights ago, actually."   
  
She grinned, softly laughing before she replied to him.   
  
"That was very fun. But I have to ask you, was it real?"   
  
"What do you mean? I know it was real, the things you were doing to me."   
  
Scarlett laughed, such a predictable man. She stepped forward to him, only to tease him as their faces were inches close. She had a question to ask him, alluring him with her temptation.   
  
"Maybe you should ask what Bowie would do...What do you think he would do if I was asking to come over to your place again tonight?"   
  
Mike laughed, stepping back from her. How could he turn her down? Better yet, what exactly would Bowie do? He was no fool. This was his Lady Stardust, at least on film. He turned back to her and grinned before replying.   
  
"I don't have to ask what would he do, I know he wouldn't pass on this opportunity. So yeah, come on. Come on over, I'm not going to reject you on that."   
  
Nodding to him, Scarlett laughed.   
  
"That's what I like to hear, right out of the rock star's mouth! Let's go there, now!"   
  
******************  
  
1 HOUR LATER  
  
"Ohhhhh, yeah! Mmmmm, slam me up against the fucking wall, HARD!"   
  
Back at the hotel, Scarlett snatched Mike by his shirt as she forced him to push her up against the wall. Her huge breasts pushed against his chest as they kissed passionately. They had not wasted any precious time getting back to the hotel, preparing themselves for a night of dirty raw fucking. There was no room tonight for disappointments. The 'rock star' in him from playing a character on the set was beginning to come out and she was bound and determined to force it out of Mike's soul. Breaking the kiss, he stepped back from her. Scarlett licked her lips and then laughed at him.   
  
"Go sit your ass down on the couch, Mike! It's time to get naked!"   
  
"I think you should be the one taking your clothes off, baby."   
  
"What do you think I'm about to do?"   
  
It was a sassy response from her mouth. Mike was still wearing the suit from when they were on set, a perfect outfit that she wanted to strip off his body. He moved to the couch and sat down, just as she had commanded him do. With his eyes locked on her, Scarlett stomped her heels in front of him and then slowly began to peel her shirt off. She tossed it over her head, revealing the front of her body in nothing but a small white bra. Mike just sat there, watching her strip down. She stepped out of her heels and then unbuttoned her jeans, tugging them down her legs and revealing a matching white thong. As she pushed her jeans down past her ankles, she looked up at him and brought her hand back to slap her right ass cheek. It was only a small gesture to tease him, as if the strip show wasn't enough already.   
  
Mike's eyes traced her beauty, every inch of her body starting with her beautiful legs and up to her chest. After Scarlett had stepped out of her jeans, she kicked them off to the side and then sunk her feet back down into the pair of high heels. They were large heels, the 'fuck me pumps' that she needed back on the set. It wouldn't hurt to keep them on tonight. She stood there in nothing but the matching white thong and bra and then she fell to her knees. Mike knew what to do, he got up for her and stood on his feet. She quickly moved to take his shoes off, tossing them to the side but keeping his socks, for she didn't care about that. Her hands trailed up his legs as she gritted her teeth past her puffy lips, looking at him with such hunger in her eyes.   
  
"You know what I want, don't you Mike?"   
  
"My dick?"   
  
She nodded her head with a soft grin over her lips. She didn't have to reply to him in words, she simply moved her hands over the front of his pants and unbuttoned them. Luckily, he was not wearing a belt that would get in the way. The blonde Hollywood actress, looked up into his eyes with a smirk before her eyes shifted focus to pushing his pants and underwear down together. His cock sprang out of it's clothed prison, almost smacking her right in the face. Once she pushed his pants down past his knees, Scarlett gripped his cock in her left hand and went to stroking him nice and slow. Mike's eyes remained locked on her, she had his complete attention and nothing less from the man. While stroking his hard rod in her hand, Scarlett moaned and looked up at him.   
  
"Tell me you missed me sucking it the other night."   
  
"You know I did, baby."   
  
Scarlett didn't reply to him in words, only in actions. She parted her lips and slowly slid the head of his dick into her warm mouth. Taking her sweet time, she bobbed her head up and down it slowly while her fingers remained wrapped at the base of his rod. She used her right hand and cupped his balls, softly massaging them with her fingertips. After slowly taking his rod into her mouth, she came up to the head and released it with a loud pop noise. Scarlett looked up into his eyes as she pushed her puffy lips over the head and kissed it.   
  
"Are you always this sensual with every man in your life?"   
  
Looking up at him, she smirked while stroking his cock in her hand.   
  
"This is only you, Mr. Rock and Roll star!"   
  
Pushing her lips together, Scarlett took his cock and beat it up against her lips to create smacking noises. She wanted to tease him a bit, taking her tongue and licking the underside of the shaft. She continued to pump it between her fingers as her mouth went down and licked over his balls. Mike moaned, as he watched the Hollywood goddess licking over his nuts. She moved to shove his right nut into her mouth. It engulfed her jaws before she moved to the left one, sucking on it equally. After she had soaked his balls in her spit, Scarlett moved up and pushed her lips back down on his thick meat. This time, she moved away both her hands and focused on his cock all with her mouth.   
  
Bobbing her head up and down, Scarlett quickly devoured his thick cock. Mike moaned, watching her and listening to her mouth create it's series of muffled slobbering and sucking sounds. Scarlett sucked him better than most women he had in his life. She moved more aggressively, bobbing her head up and down faster on his meat. Mike moaned, curious if she was trying to force him to cum early like she did a few nights ago. Scarlett came off his cock making a loud pop noise again, long sticky strings of saliva were visible from her puffy lips back to his slobber covered shaft. He moaned out, calling to her.   
  
"Fuck, that feels so fucking amazing."   
  
Scarlett had other ideas in mind besides sucking his cock dry. She placed her hands over her huge breasts and then held them up, giving Mike the hint to shove his dick between them. Her eyes looked up at him, teasing with her words.   
  
"Go on, get that cock between them. Fuck these big tits, you know you want to!"   
  
Mike didn't waste a second moving his hand down to the base of his cock and guiding it right in the middle of her huge breasts. Scarlett squeezed her tits around his cock, holding them there as his hand went down to her shoulder and to hold her in place. She looked up at him, taking a deep breath as she felt him thrust his cock between her tits. Moaning, she looked up at him and gave him some kinky words of encouragement.   
  
"Yeah, go for it! Fuck these titties! Fuck 'em like a rock star!"   
  
She moaned, feeling her body rock a bit as his cock thrust back and forth between her big tits. Mike kept his eyes locked down, watching his dick disappear between those breasts and then the head popping back up with each thrust. Scarlett looked down and lowered her head. She used her tongue and licked the head each time it poked up. Scarlett moaned, loving every second of his rod thrashing forward between her tits.   
  
"God I love these fucking tits so much!"   
  
"Oh yeah!? Fuck 'em, Mike! Fuck my big titties!"   
  
Her body jerked forward a bit with each thrust he made between her tits. Scarlett could tell how aggressive he was becoming, that now was the time for him to take her. True to her words, she wanted him to fuck her 'like a rock star'. It would require a bit of aggression, something she wasn't afraid of at all. She looked back up into his eyes and called out to him.   
  
"Oh god, I need you! I want you to fuck me! Come on, fuck me like a rock star!!"   
  
He came to a sudden stop from pumping his shaft between her tits. Scarlett let go of her huge breasts. She grabbed his cock and quickly kissed the head one last time. After the little kiss, she held her hands up, hinting for Mike to help lift her up. As he pulled her off her knees, she pushed her lips to his and kissed him passionately. Mike ran his hands over her smooth skin, reaching for her thong as he slipped it down. Scarlett broke the kiss and then moved towards the couch, standing in front of him before she lowered herself down on the couch. Mike stepped in front of her, just as she moved her legs to a position where she could arch them up on his shoulders. Standing in front of her, he pushed his cock into her pussy, just as he gripped her legs with his shoulders. Scarlett moaned feeling his cock slide into her.   
  
"Ohhhhhh, yeah! That's it, come on! Fuck me!! You're the rock star tonight Mike! Fuck me like a rock and roll star!"   
  
Gritting his teeth, he roared out loudly with his moaning voice. Mike almost sent himself screaming while he began to buck his hips and drive his hard cock into her pussy. Scarlett's hands gripped the couch, looking up at him as her big breasts began to bounce with each thrust into her. The thought of playing the 'rock star' fucking her had already slipped through his mind. All Mike could think about was that this was him fucking one of the most beautiful women in the world, and it wasn't the first time they had done it. He pounded his cock into her pussy while she moaned and looked up at him, teasing him with her words again.   
  
"YES, YES!! FUCK ME!! HARDER!! FUCK ME LIKE A ROCK STAR WOULD, FUCK ME LIKE A DIRTY BITCH!!"   
  
If her words were demanding something a bit more 'dirty', Mike knew just what he wanted to do. He let go of her legs and moved to allow his cock to slide out of her pussy. Looking down at Scarlett, he quickly barked an order with his voice.   
  
"Get up! If you want me to fuck you like that, get up against this coffee table!"   
  
He pointed to the coffee table that was across from the couch in front of him. She bent her knees before rising up from the couch and stomping her high heels back into the floor. Mike reached his hand back and slapped her ass.   
  
"Move it, girl!"   
  
She giggled, looking back at him before she placed her hands down on the table and spread her legs out. Mike came behind her, knowing that this doggy style position was something he loved during sex. He came behind her, and guided his cock back into her pussy. He used his right hand to run his fingers down the small of her back. Scarlett moaned and looked down at the table as he began to fuck her again.   
  
"Ohhhh yeah, fuck me Mike!"   
  
He reached his hand back and slapped her ass hard hearing her words, pounding into her harder now. She decided to yell out to him once more, feeling the aggression turn up between their bodies.   
  
"YES, FUCK ME HARDER!"   
  
His left hand reached back and slapped her ass again harder. The soft flesh over her ass cheek managed to sting the palm of his hand. Scarlett knew that she was close to reaching her climax, given how hard and fast he was pumping his cock into her. At the same time, her huge breasts began to shake and bounce from under her. The coffee table wobbled a bit, but her heels remained firmly pressed into the carpet of the floor. Over and over, he continued to ram his cock into her pussy. Scarlett closed her eyes and yelled out to him.   
  
"YES!! YES!! THAT'S IT, MIKE!! MAKE ME CUM ALL OVER YOUR COCK!! OHHHHHHHH, FUCK!!"   
  
From her words, Mike knew that she was close. He moved his hands to cupping her ass cheeks. It was the only hint of where his cock would be placed once they had shared their orgasms together. He couldn't hold off himself, he knew that he was about to cum too. With her breasts bouncing hard from under her, she opened her eyes and roared out.   
  
"OHHHHHHHHHH, YEAH!!"   
  
"FUCKING YES, SCARLETT OHHH-"  
  
"OHHHHHHH, FUCK!!"   
  
Her loud roaring voice had cut him off. She felt him come to a stop and together, they experienced their climax hit at the same time. Scarlett's body had shook and Mike could feel it, just as the pleasurable feeling of his cock exploding within her was something he would never forget after tonight.   
  
"Ohhhhh, man...That was-"  
  
"It was fucking incredible! Yes, ohhhhh...You know how to fuck me, that's the truth."   
  
Like before, her words had cut off. Scarlett was out of breath, slowly catching herself but Mike still had steam left in his system. She felt him slipping his cock from her pussy. Still pressing her hands down over the coffee table, Scarlett gasped her breath as she felt something else entering her from behind. The head of his cock shoved into her dark hole. Her eyes nearly rolled to the back of her head befure she let out a loud moan.   
  
"Ohhhhhhh, yeah!! I knew that you were going to fuck me in the ass tonight! Ohhhhh yeah, do it! Do it Mike, fuck that ass!" 

 

Slowly sliding his rod into her thick tight ass, Mike moaned out. His hands remained gripping her cheeks, pulling them apart as he took a deep breathe and began to thrust back and forth. His cock drove in and out of her ass, feeling the tightness of her anal hole. Scarlett used her hand and beat into the table with a fist, she just had to yell out to him.   
  
"Yeah, that's how I imagine a real rock star would take me! Fuck me and then fuck my ass!"   
  
He reared his hand back and playfully slapped the left cheek of her ass, teasing the famous woman. All she did was giggle in a sensual, low seductive tone as he slowly thrust his cock in and out of her ass. Scarlett moved her hands around the table before pushing herself up and then raising her head. By now, Mike was thrusting his cock in and out of her ass at a faster pace. Scarlett roared in her voice, every second of this feeling.   
  
"God, that feels so fucking nice! The way you fuck my ass, mmmm!!"   
  
Like before, he pulled his hand back and slapped the left cheek of her ass. This time however, she didn't giggle whatsoever. Scarlett was too caught up in the feeling of pleasure of experiencing him pump that cock into her lovely ass. Mike began to slow down, not wanting to spend all his time fucking her ass. He wanted those tits one last time and her mouth. After coming to a stop, he smacked her left cheek with his hand to get her attention.   
  
"Scarlett baby, I want you to finish me off...Make me cum again."   
  
"Oh yeah, this time are you gonna cum all over my face?"   
  
"Fuck yes I am, baby! Finish me off with that mouth and those big fucking titties!"  
  
He stepped back, his rod slowly exiting her ass. Scarlett took a deep breath while she felt his cock slide out of her ass. Once he stepped back, she leaned up and turned around from the coffee table. The blonde actress sank back down to her knees and grabbed his cock with her left hand, just like she had done before. With a couple strokes of her hand, she lowered her lips and took his cock back into her mouth. Scarlett didn't waste any time at all, quickly bobbing her head up and down on his meat pole and sucking it. Mike brought his hand down and pushed her head further down, she moved her hand off the base of his cock to allow herself to deep throat his rod.   
  
"Ohhhhh, fuck yeah baby! Take it!"   
  
Pushing her lips all the way down to the base of his cock, Scarlett closed her eyes and slurped until she could feel the head of his long dick pushing to the back of her throat. He moved his hand from the back of her head, just to see this sight of his entire cock in her mouth. Mike watched her come up from his rod, softly releasing it from her puffy lips and making a loud pop noise. She looked up in his eyes while wrapping her fingers back around his rod.   
  
"You wanted to fuck my tits again, right?"   
  
"Yes!"   
  
This was only to tease him. She knew he wouldn't decline the offer. Looking back at his cock, she flicked her tongue and spit on the head before using her hands to grab her breasts from underneath. Her spit dripped from his shaft while she held her breasts up and he used his hand to guide his cock right back between those lovely tits. Mike wasn't going to pass another opportunity to experience those boobs again. Squeezing them together, trapping his dick in between, Scarlett smirked at him while he began to thrust once again.   
  
"Ohhhh, yeah!! Fuck my tits, Mike!"   
  
His cock began to thrust up and down between her amazing breasts, just as before. Scarlett refused to let him forget about cumming all over her face tonight. The first time they had fucked, he forgot but she wouldn't allow that again tonight. It would have been so funny, to have a facial to the song 'Prettiest Star' but tonight didn't matter without music. Mike took a deep breath, rocking his hips back and forth as his cock continued to pump between her breasts. Scarlett smirked and looked up at him.   
  
"Oh yeah, you fucking like those titties, don't you!?"   
  
"Fuck yeah!! These boobs are wonderful!"   
  
She lookd down, watching the head of his dick poke up between her tits. Scarlett tried to lick it but decided to spit on it one last time before she looked back up at him to tell him her demanding words.   
  
"I want you to cum on my face this time."   
  
"Ohhhhh, fuck! You want my hot load all over your beautiful face, baby?"   
  
"Yes! Cum for me! Cum all over my face, make me feel like I just fucked a real rock and roll star!"   
  
All he could do was take a deep breath, he didn't want to end this night. Still, his cock pounded between her breasts. Scarlett kept them pushed together with her hands while he remained pumping his hips forward and back. She looked up in his eyes, teasing him with a smirk over her beautiful face. He couldn't hold himself back as dearly as he wanted to, breathing in heavy before yelling at her.   
  
"FUCK!! Baby, I'm ready!"   
  
His words were all that were needed to give her a notice. She instantly let go of her breasts and allowed his cock to bounce free from her amazing mounds of flesh. Mike reached down and grabbed his shaft with his right hand. He used his left hand to grip the back of her head in her short blonde hair to hold her right in position to make this a good sticky facial. Scarlett licked her lips, looking up at him one last time before closing her eyes and speaking out. All Mike could do was stroke his cock, ready to unleash the mess upon her.   
  
"Cum for me! Cum all over my fucking face! Yes, cum for me!"   
  
"Here...here it...OH, FUCK!!"   
  
Mike couldn't even force a coherent sentence out of his mouth just as his cock exploded from the touch of his hand. A thick string of cum went flying over Scarlett's forehead, drenching strings up into her hair and down her right eyebrow. He groaned as another wad shot out and smacked over her left cheek, the edge reached right under her eye. Still stroking his cock, a thick string shot over her right cheek and stretched into her eyebrow.   
  
"OHHHH, GOD!! OHHHHHHH, FUCK!!"   
  
He couldn't help but groan in his voice. Though his orgasm was weakening, another thick string of cum shot over her right cheek again. Scarlett giggled, opening her mouth as she felt his warm sticky seed drenching over her face. She could tell by the feeling, he had made a good mess out of her. With nothing in her closed eye lids, she opened her eyes just as he lowered the head of his cock to her puffy lips. She wrapped her lips around the head of his cock and milked the rest of his seed into her mouth.   
  
"God, you are so fucking amazing. A hot tramp..."  
  
Moaning into the head of his cock, Scarlett looked up at him before releasing his rod from her mouth and making yet another pop noise. Her face was glazed in his cum. She quickly swallowed the last drops in her mouth and then spoke to him.   
  
"Aren't you going to tell me that you love me, Mike?"   
  
"Oh yes, I will! Hot tramp, I love you so!"   
  
It may have been cheesy to repeat lyrics of a song during sex, but Scarlett could only smile. She knew just the lyrics he had pulled it from. He had told her it was his favorite Bowie song after all. She swiped her hand up to collect some of the cum off her forehead before sucking her fingertips dry. Her eyes gazed up at him one last time.   
  
"Well, this hot tramp sure is dirty...You made a mess outta me, naughty rock star."   
  
He smirked, running his hand down into her blonde hair playfully.   
  
"You asked for it."   
  
"Oh yes, I did! Do you see me denying that?"   
  
She laughed loudly, eventually causing him to crack up laughing as well. It was something about this woman that was so funny at times, beyond her skills as a seductress. Scarlett could have been many things in the songs Bowie sang about women. To Mike she was everything, from his 'Lady Stardust' even to the 'Lady Grinning Soul'. He watched her rise from her knees, and turn back to him with a smirk.   
  
"I'm gonna get cleaned up and then join you in bed."   
  
"Yeah me too, I think we're gonna go to sleep well tonight..."   
  
"Like a rock and roll star?"   
  
"Yes, like a rock and roll star!"   
  
 **THE END**  
  
 **IN LOVING MEMORY OF DAVID BOWIE**


End file.
